micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronological archives. Administrators and bureaucrats It appears that there have been some complications and potential conflicts regarding the user rights of administrators and bureaucrats on this wiki. I've talked with some Wikia staff, and it has been advised that a community discussion take place. Any active users of this wiki are invited to give their opinion regarding whether they support or oppose their current user rights. When the opinion of this community has been made clear, it can be reported to Wikia. Please, be respectful and polite when making any comments, and remember to sign your comments ~~~~. 'Aryavart ( )': bureaucrat, sysop * Oppose Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose Austenasia (talk) 08:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support Emiel Hardy * Support November Klause лістапад Клаўса (talk) 17:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support Emperor Zachary A. Clark of Acessia '''12:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * '''Support DarkArtsProdigy 18:00, July 15, 2012 * Support-SpanionteGov * Support -- Jpleventis * Support -- OrangeAngryBird 'Austenasia ( )': bureaucrat, sysop This is discussed here- User_blog:Aryavart/Removal_of_Administrative_and_Bureaucratic_rights_from_Austenasia *'Note' At the above page (as of July 16, 2012), at least 6 users specifically declared their opposition to User:Austenasia's current status, and no users appeared to have specifically declared support. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Great King Henry Nichol ( )': chatmoderator, rollback *'Oppose' moderating powers. This user has been blocked several times in the past for intimidating behaviour and harassment, and has made no constructive edits since May. 06:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose'. This user has received several blocks in the past. He has also threatened and declared war on several users, as well as displaying fake content on his articles. SaluteChicken 17:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose '--Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 14:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' *'Oppose- SpanionteGov' *'Oppose'. --TheMaster001 (talk) 09:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose -- Jpleventis' 'Kyng Fyrst ( )': bureaucrat, rollback, sysop *'Support' LurkSAR --LurkSAR 13:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) **'Oppose rollback' - admins have the power anyway. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 11:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Support- SpanionteGov' *'Oppose- DarkArtsProdigy' *'Support -- Jpleventis' *'Support -- OrangeAngryBird' 'LurkSAR ( )': bureaucrat, sysop *'Support' Kyng Fyrst (talk) 00:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Support- SpanionteGov' *'Support- Emperor Huff of The Republic of Terra 05:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC)' *'Support -- Jpleventis' *'Support -- Orangebird1998' 'MidgetMaster ( )': rollback *'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' *'Oppose- SpanionteGov' *'Oppose -- Jpleventis' 'Monovia ( )': bureaucrat, sysop *'Oppose' bureaucratship at the moment. Hasn't edited in a while, and seems to have used overly strong emotions at times. Please note that I do like Mr. Fitzpatrick, and this is not an insult of any kind. :) Kyng Fyrst (talk) 03:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) **Update, weak oppose. Monovia seems to be active again. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) **Change to support. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) **'Oppose' Hasn't learned to control emotions sometimes. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) **'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' **Oppose learn to control your emotions...-SpanionteGov (talk) 18:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC)SpanionteGov **'Oppose- DarkArtsProdigy' **'Support -- Jpleventis' **'Oppose -- Orangebird1998' 'RebelFighter1995 ( )': chatmoderator, rollback, sysop *Against, inactive recently. I'd support if he would be more active.--User:LurkSAR 15:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' *'Oppose-SpanionteGov' *'Oppose -- Jpleventis' *'Support -' He is getting active now. If he continues to be so, I would support. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 08:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 'SaluteChicken ( )': bureaucrat, sysop, chatmoderator *'Support' Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Support 'sysop, dissuport chatmoderator. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 15:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) *Support-SpanionteGov *'Support -- Jpleventis' *'Support -- OrangeAngryBird'